


Fluidly

by Trialia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge: wordclaim50, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-21
Updated: 2005-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosion of emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluidly

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wordclaim50 "want", #035 PWP.

The first time, their lovemaking is violent and intense; the ferocity with which they merge their bodies leaves Elizabeth with a noticeable, unplaceable stiffness in her walk the next morning, sore and forced to wear a turtleneck, but aching to have him again. John finds himself unable to lean his weight fully against anything for three days, and the shirts he wears are thicker than usual.

Gouges from her nails in his back, bruises from his hands on her body; marks from their teeth everywhere they can possibly cover.

These are the signs of their passion; marks no one else will ever see.


End file.
